The Only True One
by Kigo Stories
Summary: Tsunade jets a little jealous about who Sakura is in love with; and takes it the wrong way. DON'T OWN THEM AT ALL!


For Sakura it was a cold spring day. Therefore, she walked quickly to the Hokage tower. She was already late but she did not care. She knew Tsunade would yell at her when she got there. Once she got to the door of the Hokage's office, she stopped. She raised her hand to knock, brought it back to her, and turned and walked the other way. Once she got to the roof of the building looked at all the Hokage's faces in the mountain.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the air quietly.

Sakura then jumped up the mountain faces and sat on the Hokage's head. (A.N. Tsunade's face in the mountain if you do not understand.) She planed the she was going to just sit there till it either got to dark or she got to cold.

Tsunade *Before Sakura got to the door*

Tsunade herd the footsteps of her student, she had memorized them. She waited patiently for them to approach the door. She heard them stop at the door, and ready to enter, she then heard them turn around and retreat the other way. She could not believe her ears.

'Did… Sakura just turn around?'' Tsunade did not know what to put of it. Therefore, after she did not hear anymore footsteps she got up and went to the door. As she opened it, she quietly called Sakura's name. When she didn't see or hear her, she walked back to grab her gambling jacket and left the room.

She went the way she had heard the footsteps disappear, as she got to the roof, she heard, "What am I going to do?" so quietly she thought it was the wind.

She then walked farther up the stairs to where she could see Sakura, watched her run up the mountain face and sit on her head.

"Sakura…" As she said this, a breeze blew her voice away, "Its cold." She started up the faces.

*Back to… normal?*

Sakura was waiting, for what, she did not know. She heard her name being called in the wind, but made no effort to move. As she looked out toward the village, she saw something in the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" Sakura then looked to see Tsunade walking up to her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tsunade stopped, and then she looked down at Sakura waiting for a reasonable answer.

"Nothing's wrong, just fine really." Sakura replied smoothly, "Why might you ask?"

Tsunade then got closer to Sakura until she was behind her and sat down. "Tsunade?" Sakura was unsure about what was going on now. Tsunade slowly brought herself to Sakura's back with her between her legs.

"Some things not right with you. I can tell, otherwise, when you got to my door, you would have came in yelling about how sorry you are for being late, not turning and coming up here." Tsunade explained.

Tsunade didn't want her pupil to be sad, though she knew being harsh wouldn't work very well. She made her voice softer, but still didn't think she would get through.

Sakura leaned back into the embrace, when she did this her head rested under Tsunade's chin, so she plopped her head down on hers. "Please, what's wrong, tell me. I'm not leaving till I know… or one of us dies of hyperthermia." Tsunade asked hopefully.

"You wouldn't understand, Tsunade."

'What's killing my little blossom?' Tsunade then realized, "Are you calling me stupid?"

Sakura at this point jumped up and ran the way in the forest behind the mountain faces. (A.N. I don't know just wanted them there)

Tsunade blinked. "Sakura? Sakura!"

She then ran after her. "Sakura!" She could barely see her in the distance.

Sakura heard the yelling but said nothing, just kept running. When she got to this waterfall (A.N. I really couldn't get this out of my head so enjoy the scene) she stopped to see if Tsunade was following still.

She didn't see her so she shrugged, figuring that she had stopped following her. She finally got to the waterfall she found months ago. The most enjoyable thing about the waterfall was the little watering hole at the bottom, and the water was always warm.

As Tsunade started to catch up she started to walk to catch her breath. Once she could breathe normally, she noticed she was near Sakura again. Watching her intently, she saw that she was stripping and got out of sight.

'She's stripping! Oh my, God! This might be my first and last time to see this. Unless we travel somewhere and take a bath… note to self, try to travel with Sakura for a '**mission.**' Tsunade was on cloud nine right now, nothing could make her happier and nothing could bring her down from this high at all.

Sakura decided the coast was clear and finished stripping. As she got her panties off, she remembered Tsunade indeed chasing her. Therefore, she shrugged again and continued. Once she was completely nude she slowly slipped into the water. She knew SHE was watching her so she tried to make it look sexy.

'I'm only yours. No one else can have me. No one!' Sakura thought once she was completely in the water. 'I wanted to tell you that but you will not return my feelings so why get my heart broken. I'll just show her rather than tell her.'

Tsunade was watching lovingly, Join me, you could see me longer." Sakura said load enough for HER to hear, knowing she would.

'Well I was wrong, that just killed me, who the fuck is she talking about though?' Tsunade slowly stepped out once she, ready to kill whomever it was Sakura was talking to. Once she was upon the waterfall, she heard the heavenly thing in the world.

"Tsu-na-de." It might have been quietly but it was heard. 'Hello Cloud Nine.' Tsunade started to strip fast. As she stepped into the water, she noticed three things: 1. The water was warm, 2. Sakura WANTED her, and 3. She didn't know why Sakura WANTED someone as old as her.

"Sakura? Tell me; please just tell me what is wrong and what has gotten into you. If begging is the only way to get you to talk then that is what I am going to do. Sakura started to float on her back.

"What's wrong? Hm… I will tell you. Someone I really love won't get off the teacher/student relationship with me and love me back." Sakura begins, "as for what's gotten into me. Nothing… yet."

'Sakura loves Kakashi? No, no, no, no, no, no!' Tsunade turned around; she was going to live up to that promise about killing whomever Sakura was talking to, or loving in this case.

Sakura felt the movement in the water and stopped floating to wrap her arms around Tsunade's waist. "Where are you going? Sakura spoke quietly into her master's back. (A.N. in Naruto Shippuden she said master. Me suspicious)

She felt a hic-up rack the form in her arms. Slowly she turned the Hokage around to find her crying. "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Sakura did not understand or know if she could understand why Tsunade was crying. This reaction was truly the last one she wanted.

"You…" crying more, "You love that perverted copy ninja!" Tsunade started to fall into the water not caring what happened to her anymore.

"What!? EW! No! He is more like a father to me, Naruto and Sasuke! Why did you think I love him like that?" Sakura wrapped her arms tighter around Tsunade wondering why she thought that.

"You said teacher/student-." She was stopped midsentence by Sakura's smaller lips upon hers. Tsunade didn't hesitate to kiss back she put her heart into that one kiss she was going to be determine to get her point across.

"Yes I did. We have a teacher/student base relationship, but it stops at a fatherly figure. I want OUR teacher/student relationship to be a lover status, silly. Maybe you don't know everything. So to answer your question earlier, yes I did." Sakura rushed.

"Wait… you meant me?" Tsunade's wet question came as a reply.

"He's not my teacher anymore. He's my teammate, you made him that." Sakura sighed, "You're my now teacher, so, step up!"

Tsunade shook her head. Wrapping her arms around Sakura, Tsunade pulled her onto her lap, and kissed her soundly.

"Sakura, how do you love someone as old as myself?"

"I had a crush on you, because of the stories I heard. I feel in love with you after I first saw you. Being your student put me on cloud nine for all this time that I was okay if you refused me." Sakura looked deep within Tsunade's eyes, "I was by your side, Tsunade, that's what made me happy."

Tsunade kissed Sakura again with all she could. Once they broke apart, she lowered with each kiss she made. Making her was to Sakura's jaw, to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and continuing. Sakura, all the while, was moaning. She played with Tsunade's blonde tresses. She grinded into Tsunade's hips causing her to moan.

"Tsunade, ah, look at me." Tsunade pulled back, "I want you to see how much I love you."

Sakura stood, pulling her up with her; she pulled her to the edge of the water. Making Tsunade sit upon the rocks, she kissed her. She lowered her head to Tsunade's breast. Placing a nipple into her mouth, Sakura sucked hungrily.

"Ah! Sa- Sakura!"

Continuing down, she stopped at her navel, dipping her tongue in and out, she slowly pushed Tsunade onto her back. Once at her core, she dived in, with no second thoughts. A sudden gasp was heard as he licked the Hokage from top to bottom. Slowly adding two fingers, Sakura slowly pumped into Tsunade. Earning a load but low moan from her teacher.

Sakura sucked hard onto Tsunade's clit. She felt Tsunade's walls clench around her, knowing she was close she went faster to bring her to her ecstasy. "Sakura!" Tsunade finally reached climax, after a few antagonizing minutes. Breathlessly, Tsunade looked down at her student, wonderment clear in the Hokage's eyes. With a painting question, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know, I just know." Sakura crawled up her teacher's body, sitting just under her breast.

Tsunade slowly started to breath normally, watching the pink haired ninja. As Sakura hand darted out, grabbing her breasts. "You really like my big boobs? They get into my way all the time." Sakura just ignored her and crawled to where she was now above the Hokage's face.

"Please?" Tsunade looked at the wonderful sight to behold. Sakura slowly lowered herself, until she felt hands on her hips pulling her the rest of the way down.

"Sakura." The almost inaudible voice sounded. Tsunade indulged herself in the wondrous taste. She slides her tongue top to bottom, bottom to top, side to side. Everywhere. Sakura screamed, grabbed Tsunade by the head, pulling her up, more into her core.

Tsunade stuck her tongue right up Sakura's opening. Earning a cry of pure pleasure. Once she felt that Sakura was close, she placed her thumb on her clit and went in circular motions. "Tsunade! Ah!" Tsunade's face was covered in Sakura's juices, causing Sakura to fall forward in the afterglow, and not being able to hold herself up.

Tsunade's face was nuzzled into her stomach, understanding that Sakura couldn't move for the time being, Tsunade moved her head to the side so she could breath; wrapping her arms around her pink haired lover's waist.

Once the younger woman caught her breath, she rose. She slowly stood, walking back to the water and got back into the warm, soothing water. Tsunade watching, followed. Wrapping her arms around Sakura's small waist once again.

"I'm so happy. I love you, Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm happy, too. Glad that you love me back as well, so, I love you, too, Tsunade Senju."

Tsunade stared, "How do you know that?"

"That I love you or your last name thing?"

"My last name. I have no doubt that you don't love me."

"I don't know, just know."

"Okay then." Tsunade kissed the back of her head, "That's you're only answer."


End file.
